


Begin Again

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: Donut in his suit porn inspired me. JUST THAT





	

BEGIN AGAIN

pair: Adam x Domhnall (Kylux AU เอยู๊ เอยู)  
rate: pg15  
note: แต่งถวาย suit porn โดนัท และพี่สมายค่ะ

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

 

สนามบินที่มีผู้คนขวักไขว่ พระอาทิตย์เริ่มลับขอบฟ้าจากไป ต่างคนต่างอยู่ในพื้นที่ของตัวเอง เช่นเดียวกับจุดหมายปลายทางที่แตกต่างกัน 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งในชุดสูทขณะรอขึ้นเครื่อง เดินหิ้วกระเป๋าหนังสีน้ำตาลขนาดประมาณโน้ตบุ๊ค 15” พร้อมพาสปอร์ตในมือ ไฟลท์บินในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงข้างหน้า จากแคลิฟอร์เนียที่เขากำลังจะจากไป จุดหมายอยู่ที่ดับลิน ประเทศไอร์แลนด์บ้านเกิด 

 

 

เขามาคนเดียว  
ตัวคนเดียวตั้งแต่วันนั้น  
และเขาก็ไม่ชอบความบังเอิญเท่าไร ตั้งแต่วันนั้นเช่นกัน 

 

 

แม้จะไม่อยากกวาดตามองรอบตัวแต่ก็อดไม่ได้ ทุกครั้งที่มาที่นี่ ...มันอาจจะเป็นความหวังเล็กๆ ในส่วนลึกของสมอง แต่เขาเลือกที่จะกดเศษความหวังนั้นไว้ในส่วน unconscious ของจิตใจ ไม่เคยรับรู้ถึงมัน แต่ก็เผลอมองหาอยู่เรื่อยเลย 

 

 

ราวกับไม่รับรู้ว่ายังอยากเจอ

 

 

ผู้คนมากมายตรงหน้าทำให้เขาเห็นได้ไม่ไกลเกินกว่านั้นนัก คนแปลกหน้ามากมายผ่านไปผ่านมา ไม่ได้โฟกัสใครสักคน เพราะทุกคนเป็นคนแปลกหน้า เช่นเดียวกับชายคนนั้น ถูกจัดให้อยู่ในหมวด “คนแปลกหน้า” ราวกับไม่เคยรู้จักเช่นกัน 

 

 

แล้วคนแปลกหน้าที่คุ้นเคยก็โผล่มาจริงๆ 

 

 

เขาหยุดยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น ไม่อาจละสายตาจากเขาได้ คนเดียวกับที่เขาทิ้งไปเมื่อห้าปีก่อน เจ้ายักษ์ตัวโตที่เจอกันที่อเมริกา เจ้ายักษ์ที่จริงๆ แล้วเราไม่น่าเจอกันเลย 

 

 

“โดนัล?” 

 

 

“เจ้ายักษ์” 

 

 

คำพูดติดปากร่วงออกมาทันทีที่ได้สบตากัน เหมือนโลกหยุดหมุน ดวงตาสีเฮเซลที่เขารักนักรักหนาในวันวานยังมีอิทธิพลกับใจอยู่เลย ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลย ยักษ์ยังไงก็ยักษ์อย่างงั้นไม่เคยเปลี่ยนเลย

 

 

‘แม่งเอ๊ย’  
‘ไม่ดีกับใจเลยเว้ย’

 

 

“กลับมาทำอะไรที่อเมริกาเหรอ?” 

 

 

“ติดต่องาน ...นิดหน่อย นายล่ะ ไปไหนมา” 

 

 

“มาส่งเพื่อน ...นิดหน่อยเหมือนกัน” 

 

 

เจ้ายักษ์ในชุดสูทดูเป็นผู้เป็นคนกว่าห้าปีที่แล้วมากๆ เรือนผมสีดำถูกปล่อย(เกือบ)ยุ่งยาวถึงปลายคาง แต่มันทำให้เขาโคตรดูดี ต่างจากคนผมสีส้มที่ถูกหวีจนเรียบ ทั้งคู่เปลี่ยนไปจากช่วงเวลานั้น ช่วงเวลาที่ต่างคนต่างหล่นหายจากชีวิตของกันและกันโดยไม่ได้วางแผนจะกลับมาเจอกันอีกครั้ง

 

 

“กาแฟมั้ย?” คนตัวโตเป็นฝ่ายเสนอ

 

 

“ก็ดี” 

 

 

อดัมเดินนำลิ่วไปยังร้านกาแฟที่โดนัลเคยชอบ สั่งเมนูโปรดเมื่อห้าปีก่อนของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งตรงข้าม ดวงตาสีเฮเซลไล่มองโดนัลตั้งแต่ทรงผมที่ถูกเซ็ตเป็นระเบียบ เสื้อสูทสีน้ำเงินเรียบกริบ ทับเนคไทผ้าไหมสีเขียวเข้ม กางเกงแสลคหลวมๆ กับรองเท้าหนังสีดำ แตกต่างจากโดนัลหัวส้มผมยาวรุงรังที่ชอบแต่งตัวแบบไม่รู้จักคำว่าแฟชัน ตอนนี้เขาสามารถเปลี่ยนทางเดินโง่ๆ ในสนามบินให้กลายเป็นรันเวย์ได้เพียงเดินผ่าน 

 

 

“ดูดีขึ้นนะ” อดัมเอ่ยปากชมโดยแทบไม่กลั่นกรองคำพูด

 

 

“ไม่อะ ผอมไปหน่อยเหมือนเดิม เหมือนที่นายเคยว่าฉันไง”

 

 

“ยังไม่ลืมอีกเหรอ?”

 

 

“อยากลืมเหมือนกันแหละ แต่ไม่ได้หรอก มันไม่ง่ายนะ” 

 

 

“...ดูดีขึ้นเยอะ จริงๆ ใส่สูทแล้วดูดีเป็นบ้าเลย” รอยยิ้มงี่เง่าปรากฎบนใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยขี้แมลงวัน ใบหน้าที่โดนัลทั้งรักทั้งเกลียดในเวลาเดียวกัน 

 

 

“…” 

 

 

อดัมไม่ได้เอ่ยปากชมใครบ่อยๆ คำพูดสอพลอไม่ออกจากปากคนอย่างเขาแน่นอน นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่เจ้านายที่ทำงานไม่ค่อยรักและเอ็นดูเท่าไหร่

 

 

“มีแฟนใหม่กี่คนแล้ว?”

 

 

“เอ้า ทำไมถามแบบนี้”

 

 

“ก็เห็นดูดีขึ้น คนมีความรักมักดูดี หรือไม่จริง” 

 

 

“ไม่จริง ...” โดนัลถอนหายใจยาว “ไม่เคยมีใครอีกเลย หลังจากนาย” 

 

 

“ไม่เคยเหมือนกัน”

 

 

“เออ เชื่อ” 

 

 

“ทำไมเชื่อง่ายนัก?”

 

 

“นายมันนิสัยแย่” 

 

 

อดัมหลุดหัวเราะออกมา ช้อนตาขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเอ็นดู... สายตาที่เคยมองกันตอนที่ยังรักกันดี โดนัลแสร้งก้มลงเขี่ยฟองนมในแก้วกาแฟแก้เขิน ใบหูร้อนขึ้นเพราะคำพูดเมื่อกี้ ก้มมองนาฬิกาเป็นระยะ ต่างคนต่างเข้าพื้นที่ส่วนตัวโดยไม่ทันได้ตกลงกัน ปล่อยให้เวลาไหลไป นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเพียงเพื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อห้าปีก่อน แล้วก็รับรู้ว่าโทษใครไม่ได้ ต่างคนต่างใจร้อนเกินไป ก็เท่านั้น 

 

 

โดนัลไม่ยิ้มให้เห็น เขาไม่ยิ้มมาพักใหญ่ เพราะรู้ว่าอีกคนชอบรอยยิ้มของเขา รอยยิ้มที่แจกจ่ายไปทั่ว พลังล้นเหลือในตัวค่อยๆ หดหาย พร้อมรอยยิ้ม เสียงหัวเราะ มุกตลกถูกฝังกลม ภาพลักษณ์กลายเป็นคนเคร่งเครียด จริงจัง เขาไม่มีความสุขเท่าไหร่กับช่วงชีวิตนั้น 

 

 

แต่ตอนนี้มีแล้ว  
เพียงแค่ยิ้มออกไปไม่ได้   
วางฟอร์มไว้ เพราะกลัวอีกฝ่ายรับรู้

 

 

ว่าเขา ‘คิดถึง’ มากแค่ไหน 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวต้องไปแล้วนะ ...”

 

 

“เดี๋ยวนี่คือ?”

 

 

“อีกหนึ่งชั่วโมง” 

 

 

“คิดว่าเพิ่งมา ...” 

 

 

“มาแป๊บเดียว จะกลับบ้านแล้ว”

 

 

อดัมหน้าเหวอไปเล็กน้อย แผนในหัวที่จะเนียนตามโดนัลไปอีกพักใหญ่เหมือนถล่มลงตรงหน้า ถึงมันจะไม่ควรก็เถอะ ... 

 

 

‘แต่คิดถึงนี่นา ให้ทำไง’

 

 

เวลายังคงเดินไปตามเข็มนาฬิกา อดัมไม่อยากเสียคนรัก(เก่า) ไปอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง เขาอยากจะทำอะไรซักอย่าง 

 

 

‘จะไม่กลับมาแล้วนะ’ โดนัลคิดคำพูดนี้ไว้ในใจแล้วกลืนกลับเข้าไปหลายครั้ง ...อยากบอกเหลือเกินว่านี่อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วก็ได้ที่จะได้เจอกัน 

 

 

“ไปห้องน้ำแป๊บนึงนะ” 

 

 

เขาเลือกที่จะหลีกหนีความอึดอัดบอกไม่ถูกนี้โดยไปตั้งสติไกลๆ

 

 

ในห้องน้ำที่ไม่ไกลจากร้านกาแฟ มันเงียบพอที่จะทำให้โดนัลสงบจิตใจได้ แล้วลองคิดทบทวนว่าจะทำยังไงต่อกับการเจอกัน ...

 

 

ควรเปลี่ยนอะไรมั้ย?  
ควรแก้ไขอะไรรึเปล่า?

 

 

ถ้าฟังความคิดตัวเองดีๆ จนตอนนี้เขายัง ‘รู้สึก’ กับอดัมอยู่เลย 

 

 

มีแต่ความคิดว่า ‘ทำไงต่อดี?’ ในหัว พร้อมปล่อยสายน้ำให้ไหลผ่านมือไป ยืนล้างมืออยู่อย่างนั้น ปล่อยผ่านเวลาที่เหลือน้อย ก่อนก้มมองนาฬิกา

 

 

‘เหลืออีก 45 นาที ....’

 

 

สบตากับตัวเองในกระจก   
เมื่อกลับไปก็ต้องมีทั้งข้อดีข้อเสีย  
แต่ว่า ...ต่างคนต่างมีชีวิตใหม่แล้วนะ

 

 

แล้วเขายังรู้สึกเหมือนกันหรือเปล่า?

 

 

ประตูห้องน้ำเปิดออก   
ไม่ใช่ใครอื่น ก็เขานั่นแหละ

 

 

“เห็นหายไปนาน คิดว่าเข้ามานอนในห้องน้ำ”

 

 

“งี่เง่า...” แกล้งแสดงอาการไม่พอใจตามรูปแบบคนวางฟอร์ม

 

 

“ที่ผ่านมา ...ขอโทษนะ”

 

 

“มาพูดอะไรตอนนี้”

 

 

“อยากพูดมานานแล้ว แต่นายเปลี่ยนเบอร์หนี เฟซบุ๊คก็บล็อกฉันไป ลืมแล้วเหรอ?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“อยากบอกว่า ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ และ เสียใจมาตลอดเลย ...ขอโทษนะ”

 

 

“…ให้อภัยก็ได้” 

 

 

เจ้ายักษ์ยิ้ม ...คราวนี้คนผมส้มยอมยิ้มตามแล้ว อดัมยังจ้องโดนัลไม่วางตา ในขณะที่อีกคนเขินจนไม่กล้าเงยหน้า กับคนที่ยังคงดีต่อใจเสมอแม้เวลาจะผ่านไปนานแค่ไหน แม้เราจะไม่ได้เจอกันมาตั้งนาน 

 

 

เขาไม่อยากปล่อยให้เวลาผ่าน ...  
เขาจะไม่ปล่อยให้โดนัลไปไหน 

 

 

มือใหญ่จับแขนผอมๆ อีกฝ่าย เนื้อผ้าเย็นๆ กระทบผิว ประสาทสัมผัสรับรู้ ...ภายใต้เนื้อผ้าเป็นแขนผอมๆ ที่อบอุ่นเสมอ ยังคงรอคอยการกลับมา เมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ขัดอะไร เขารูดลงตามแขนเสื้อไปที่มือข้างนั้นเพื่อจับมันไว้ ฝ่ามือนุ่มนิ่มยังอบอุ่นเหมือนเดิม นิ้วเรียวสอดประสานเข้าหากันเป็นปฏิกิริยาอัตโนมัติของร่างกาย เช่นเดียวกับแขนอีกข้างที่เอื้อมไปถึงเอวบางซะแล้ว

 

 

“เสื้อผ้านี่เกะกะเนอะ?”

 

 

“พูดมาก ...แพงนะ เพิ่งซื้อด้วย” 

 

 

“ถอดแล้วใส่ใหม่ไม่ได้รึไง?”

 

 

“มันจะยับน---” 

 

 

คนตัวสูงกว่าไม่ปล่อยให้พูดจบ ก้มลงฉกฉวยริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ยังมีกลิ่นกาแฟติดอยู่ กดจูบไว้นิ่งๆ แบบนั้น แต่แนบแน่น เนิ่นนาน มือผอมค่อยๆ เลื่อนหลุดจากการกุมไว้ ยกแขนขึ้นคล้องคออีกฝ่าย กอดไว้แน่นจนแทบไม่มีระยะห่างระหว่างกัน มือหนาเลื่อนจากเอวบางลงไปที่หลัง 

 

 

ความคิดถึงจากช่วงเวลาที่หายไปถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านจูบง่ายๆ แต่มีความหมายมากกว่าช่วงเวลาที่ผ่านมาซะอีก 

 

 

ร่างบางเป็นฝ่ายถอนริมฝีปากออกก่อน แต่ไม่ยอมคลายอ้อมกอด 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวมีคนมาเห็นนะ” 

 

 

“แล้ว?” 

 

 

อดัมขโมยจูบรสกาแฟนั้นอีกรอบ ลิ้นของเขาแตะริมฝีปากอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะขออนุญาตรุกล้ำโพรงปากอุ่นๆ นั้น อุณหภูมิกาแฟร้อนยังคงคั่งค้าง มือหนาเลื้อยไปตามเสื้อผ้าอย่างซุกซน ปลายนิ้วดึงชายเสื้อเชิ้ตที่สอดอยู่ในกางเกงพอดีตัวจนหลุดลุ่ยออกมา เพียงเพื่อจะสัมผัสผิวนุ่มอีกฝ่าย ซักเล็กน้อย

 

 

แค่อยากให้สัมผัสอยู่กับความทรงจำไปนานๆ 

 

 

“พอแล้ว...” ผลักร่างหนาออกไปห่างตัว ความร้อนไล่ขึ้นแก้ม ใบหู แต่เวลาไม่มากพอที่จะทำตามใจตัวเองขนาดนั้น ...เขายัดเสื้อใส่ในกางเกงให้เรียบร้อยเหมือนเดิม แม้อีกฝ่ายจะดื้อดึงแค่ไหน 

 

 

“นิดนึงน่า...”

 

 

“ต้องไปแล้วนะ” 

 

 

“ก็ได้” 

 

 

มองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเสียดาย เกลียดความรู้สึกที่ควรจะทำอะไรซักอย่างแต่ทำไม่ได้ ถึงกระนั้น อดัมไม่อาจหยุดนาฬิกาทั้งโลกเพื่อ ‘รัก’ โดนัลได้มากกว่านี้ เขาได้แต่จำยอมเงื่อนไขของโลกแล้วรอคอยเวลาที่เขาจากไป

 

 

“ไปส่งหน่อยสิ” 

 

 

ร่างบางยิ้ม ...คนตัวโตโน้มตัวเข้ามาประทับจูบที่ต้นคอแรงๆ หนึ่งทีก่อนจะพาคนรักเก่าของเขาไปขึ้นเครื่องเพื่อกลับบ้าน 

 

 

บทสนทนาเกิดขึ้นระหว่างทาง

 

 

“จะได้เจอกันอีกไหม?” 

 

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ...ไม่มีแผนจะกลับมา”

 

 

“แผนนั่นยาวนานแค่ไหน”

 

 

“ซักสิบปีได้” โดนัลกลั้วหัวเราะ

 

 

“งั้นปีที่สิบเอ็ด เราเจอกันนะ” 

 

 

“เจ้ายักษ์โง่” เขกหัวเบาๆ หนึ่งทีด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว “มาหาสิ ...พ่อฉันคิดถึงนายนะ” 

 

 

ทั้งคู่แลกเบอร์กันอีกครั้ง อีกไม่กี่นาทีก่อนหมดเวลา โดนัลหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาปลดบล็อกเฟซบุ๊คอีกฝ่าย ...เริ่มต้นใหม่กับคนเดิม การตัดสินใจครั้งนี้ คงไม่มีอะไรให้เสียใจแล้ว

 

 

“ตอนนั้นนายทิ้งฉันไปทำไมนะ?”

 

 

“นายเริ่มก่อน... จำไม่ได้เหรอ?” 

 

 

รอยเย็บที่ข้อศอกด้านซ้ายยังเตือนใจโดนัลเสมอ ว่าในครั้งนั้นเขาตัดสินใจถูกต้องแล้ว แต่ตลอดห้าปีที่ผ่านมาที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกอะไรกับใครเลย มันทำให้อยากกลับไป

 

 

“ขอโทษ...”

 

 

“ยังเจ็บอยู่เลยรู้ไหม เวลานึกถึงนายขึ้นมาน่ะ”

 

 

“ขอโทษ ไม่ได้อยากทำให้นายเจ็บจริงๆ นะ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจริงๆ”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“ขอกลับไปแก้ตัวได้ไหม?”

 

 

รอยยิ้มบางปรากฎบนใบหน้าของคนที่เก็บความโกรธ ความเสียใจ ความคิดถึงปนกันไว้ตลอดห้าปี พยักหน้าน้อยๆ ให้เข้าใจว่าทุกอย่างจะต้องโอเค 

 

“ให้โอกาสแล้ว ขอบคุณฉันสิ” 

 

 

“อื้ม” อดัมฉีกยิ้มจนตาปิด เหมือนหมาน้อยที่ได้เจอเจ้าของอีกครั้ง 

 

 

“ห้ามทำแบบนั้นอีกนะ ...ขอร้อง” 

 

 

โดนัลหิ้วกระเป๋าเดินหันหลังจากไป ก่อนหน้านั้น เขากอดคนตัวโตแน่นๆ อีกครั้ง เพื่อย้ำเตือนว่าพร้อมจะกลับไป และทั้งสองต้องได้เจอกันอีกไม่เร็วก็ช้า ซึ่งแน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องรออยู่แน่ๆ เพราะคำสัญญาง่ายๆ ของอดัมคือรอยยิ้ม ก่อนจะหันหลังแยกทางกันไป โดยยังคงเชื่อใจกันและกันเสมอ แม้จะเคยสูญเสียมันไปครั้งหนึ่ง

 

 

ความรักมันคงประมาณนี้แหละเนอะ

 

 

\- E N D -


End file.
